Mobile devices are becoming increasingly sophisticated. In addition to making phone calls, consumers desire mobile devices that can play music and videos, browse the web, provide messaging (i.e., texting) capabilities, execute applications, and provide a host of other features and conveniences for the user. Indeed, some customers desire mobile devices that simultaneously perform multiple functions, such as making phone calls and browsing the web. The latest mobile devices attempt to satisfy these customer desires. Performing multiple functions or operating under poor signal conditions can degrade the quality of audio signals in the mobile device. Mobile devices are calibrated to process audio signals based on a small subset of test devices operating under particular circumstances, which may be different from how the average consumer typically uses the mobile device. Thus, the calibration process may not yield ideal calibration values for the mobile device.